Inner Turmoil
by Stolen Silent Stars
Summary: Why?I love you." "I have to go. You know I do. Good bye",and I was left there to cry.My heart broken and Inner Turmoil taking place of the warmth he had just given me. Just a random story I wanted to write. Comepletely Redone.
1. Chapter 1 redone Innerturmoil

_Chapter 1_

_Inner Turmoil_

As we stood in the grass field behind the high school the bright color of sunshine faded on his broken expression.

"Why?" I asked, my chest feeling tight. "I love you." My eyes started to sting as they grew watery.

"I love you too," he said quietly. "But, I have to go Faith." He looked torn as his eyes started to betray him as they started to water. "You know I do." His voice was filled with sadness and his eyes looked as tortured as ever.

"You can't," I protested feebly. "You promised you wouldn't. You promised." My breath left me as the pain set in, my voice temporarily falling away from my grasp. I griped his arms. They shook beneath my grip. I closed my eyes not welcoming the extreme pain of loss.

"I know Faith. I know", he kissed my forehead, "Good bye." Small tears escaped his eyes as he left me. I sat down on the roots of the tree. I put my head in my hands and silently cried, listening to the thrumming noise of the soft rain.

"Luke," I whispered. "No…"

"No!" I woke up, sweating. I took a deep breath trying to erase the cruel memory. It had no affect so I quickly got up from bed and went to the window. I sat down on the bench and took several deep breaths before I calmed. It wasn't the first time I had had this dream. I hated this dream. It made me relive the moment he left me. He had been forced to abandon me because of his parents. They had it in their minds that I wasn't good enough for him. If he had kept dating me, they would've kicked him out of their house. I didn't understand why his parents would go so far for just dating me.

His name is Luke James. His hair is a light blond and his eyes are an electric blue. He has lightly tanned skin from playing soccer on his free time. He was so kind, funny, smart, and makes you feel somewhat important. He broke my heart but I still love him. Nothing could or would ever change that.

I brushed my dirty blond hair out of my eyes and pulled it up into a ponytail. I looked over at my clock on the nightstand. 5:57 glowed bright red on the face of the clock. I got up and went over to the window. The view was of the front yard and the street we live on. That's when I saw him….Luke. He was on a run with his iPod headphones in his ears. I watched him longingly. I wanted to go outside and talk to him.

He was right in front of my house, when he stopped. He stood in the driveway, looking at my house. His gaze turned to my window and caught mine. I quickly closed the curtains and turned away. A moan escaped my mouth as I cracked the curtain open and watched him hesitantly jogging down the street. I watched him for as long as I possibly could, my heart beginning to ache afresh.

I still had a fair amount of time until school started so I got up from the bench and went to take a shower. The warm water flowed over my body and loosened my muscles. I thought of the day I first met Luke. It was the first day of our seventh grade year and he sat next to me in my first class. We had five classes together so we became really close friends. We did almost everything together: homework, played soccer, went to concerts, parties, and saw movies. The list was endless. Then my memory shifted to the day he asked me to be his girlfriend. Though, before I had gotten very far through the memory, I started to feel the aching pain in my heart again. We had been at our friends Christmas party our sophomore year which happened to be on the same day as my birthday: December 19th. He asked me in front of every one there. He had given me a sterling silver dolphin that hung on a string of black and promised never to leave me. The aching pain in my heart got stronger so I stopped the memory short.

I got out of the shower and changed into the new school clothes I had gotten for Christmas. It was a navy blue short sleeved hoodie with a pair of skinny blue jeans and black vans. I tied his necklace on and looked in the mirror. My dark green eyes looked strained and sad, while my hair was in wet, messy knots. I pulled the drawer out and picked up my hair brush. I yanked the knots out of my hair and went back to my room. It's the first day back from winter break in my senior year. I was scared to go to school. To see him and feel the same heart ache I have for a while now. We hadn't talked since he left me that fateful day four months ago. I missed him. A few questions I had been asking myself over and over were: "_Why so long. Why is the pain still here? It was just a stupid high school romance."_ My thoughts were interrupted when my phone buzzed in my pocket.

"Hello?" I answered.

A familiar female voice met my ears. "Hey Faith, are you ready to go?"

"Hey Brooke," I said, giving myself once last looking over. "Yeah I'm ready."

"Okay, we'll be over there in a minute. Bye-bye."

"Okay. See you." I laughed at her feeble attempt at a small child's voice.

Brooke found me crying in the grass after Luke left. She had taken me home and helped me get back on my feet. She is my best friend and I trust her with my life. She has short brown hair, a light tan from surfing with her cousin in the summers, is my height and, has a light layer of freckles going across her almost always smiling face. Her mom takes us to school every morning since my parents leave at 5:00 every morning. My parents are doctors at the children's hospital downtown. I knew I had been hurting them. They hated to see me this way and I never did anything to help them feel better about it. They knew what happened between us. They loved Luke like there own son, but now they don't even talk about him. Every time I would try to bring him into a conversation they would either: completely ignore me or change the subject.

The ache in my heart kept getting stronger until I heard the knock on the door. "Coming Brooke," I called as I slung my backpack over my shoulder and rushed to the door.

Well here it is. Totally redone. The rest of the chapter's are completely different so I'd like it if you reread them. There's also a new chapter and I'll have it up later today. Thanks,

Stars


	2. Chapter 2 Innerturmoil redone

I do own this story, so no copywriting without special permission.

Chapter 2

I Never Thought

As we walked to the car Brooke watched me closely. We slid into the car her brow furrowed as she processed my expression. "Wow, Faith… you look like you just saw a ghost. What's wrong?"

"I saw him this morning."

She sensed a hesitation in my voice and knew exactly who I was talking about. "Oh, where were you?" She said with a sharp edge in her voice.

"I was just sitting by my window and he was on a jog." I turned to face her. "He stopped in front of the house and caught me staring at him."

"What did you do?" She said adding some disgust.

"I closed the curtains on him." She smiled.

"That's my girl. Bastard." She muttered. I just laughed. Finding her strong hatred toward Luke…comforting.

"What?!" she questioned with offence in her voice.

"Nothing" I claimed as we came up to the drop off and got out quickly with hastened goodbyes to Brooke's mom. As we walked to the bed of the truck I felt stares on my back so I turned to face them. _Luke_. He smiled as I stared like an Idiot. When I came to my senses I smiled back. He was wearing a blue VOLCOM jacket that was unzipped with his soccer t-shirt under it and a pair of blue jeans. I got him that jacket for Christmas our freshman year.

*_Flashback*_

_It was so cold I started to shiver in his arms._

"_Faith are you okay?" he asked me. He looked down at me, concern beginning to knit into his brow._

_I didn't want him worrying about me so I tried my best not to be burdensome. "Yeah, but it's just a little cold. Not a big deal."_

_He started to shift and took his arms from around me._

"_What are you doing?" I asked, my teeth chattering a little._

"_Here," he said, holding his jacket out for me to take. "Take it."_

"_No, then you'll get cold."_

"_No, I won't. I have you to keep me warm." He slid the sleeves onto my arms and held me even closer to him. I rested my head on his shoulder._

"_Luke?"_

"_Yes Faith?_

"_What are we going to do when we graduate?"_

"_Have big parties and play soccer on the beach."_

"_No…I mean about college. Are we going to be together in college? Are we going to have a long distance relationship?"_

"_Faith please don't talk that. We could go to the same college."_

"_Luke, please be serious. With you being the soccer player prodigy and with your grades you could get into almost any college you want to. As for me my grades aren't as good and I don't start on either the soccer team or the basketball team. Get real."_

"_I don't want to go to a big college."_

"_Luke they'll be good for you."_

"_Faith could we talk about this later?"_

"_Fine, just promise me you'll think about it?"_

"_I promise."_

"_Thank you" He kissed my shoulder._

_*End Flashback*_

I laughed without humor at the stupid memory. We never did talk about it.

"Faith," Brooke said. She was staring at me with concern clear on her face. I nodded walking around the bed to stand next to her. I through my backpack over my shoulder and waited for her to do the same.

"Are you okay?" she whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

My first two classes went by in a daze. My third class is math and it's with Luke. He sat in the back and I sat in front. I felt his stare in the middle of my back making me nervous. Trying to ignore his stare I took notes on the next subject we would cover. As soon as we were given the rest of class time to work on the assignment, I stared intently at the clock waiting for break to come. The bell finally rang after one long grueling hour. I slid my notes in alongside my homework into my binder. Sliding my binder into my backpack I heard a tap on my desk. I looked up to find Luke standing in front of the table.

"Hey Faith." He sounded guilty.

"Hello Luke." I might have said it with more hurt and distaste then I wanted but, then again what do you expect? His face turned to hurt and maybe…anger? I slung my backpack over my shoulder brushing past him and walking out of the classroom.

As I walked out to the lunch area I found Brooke waiting for me in her normal spot. I walked over to her.

"Hey," she said cheerfully, a drastic difference from her behavior earlier today. I envied her that she could be so cheerful all the time.

"Hey," I said my mind wandering to the picture of his face.

"So how was…" she took one look at my face and knew something was on my mind. "What's on your mind?"

"Luke…again." She rolled her eyes.

"What did he do this time?" The hatred heavy in her voice.

"He said hi. That's all. Well that's all he could say. I walked off before he could say anything else." She smiled.

"Oh ok."

Well here is the second chapter for all my fans. A very small number but oh well. :D Thanks,

Stars


	3. Chapter 3 Redone Innerturmoil

Chapter 3

Secrets, Lies, and Heartbreak

As the bell rang, signaling that break was over, I laughed at Brooke's expression of fear. We had been talking about how I looked on the rollercoaster two months ago. At the time the trip was meant to make me feel better. I think it did its job. We finished our conversation and were headed in different directions.

"See you after school." She called.

"No you won't. I have a doctor's appointment remember?"

"Oh yeah never mind then. Are we still on for movie night?" I looked at her questioningly. "It's Friday remember?"

"Oh yeah were still on." She laughed.

"Ok see you tonight."

"Ok bye."

As I slipped into the nosy science classroom I found people standing around the room complaining about having to move seats. Oh yeah new lab partners. Forgot. Secretly I hoped me and Luke would be put together but the other part of me would probably get to nervous, so I thought against it.

I scanned the room to find Mr. Johansson. He was the big story on campus. Rumors say that he gave up being a scientist at N.A.S.A. to be a teacher here. Others said it was because he was just trying to make a statement, but me I know him. He was going to a big fancy college when his mom died. He didn't have enough money to finish out college there because of his mother's hospital bills, so he went to a different college and got his teaching credential instead. Me and Mr. Johansson had and…understanding. I guess you could call it.

I finally caught sight of him and almost regretted it. Luke was having an animated conversation with him. I watched for a moment before Luke walked off and Mr. Johansson called us to attention.

He cleared his throat. "OK everyone quite down. It's just like last time: no whining, complaining, or moaning. Now Jason Callaway sits here with Sarah Richardson…" He kept calling out names but I paid no attention knowing I would sit in the back like any other time.

"Faith Christianson," my head shot up. "You will sit here with Josh Wallace." I sighed in relief…and slight disappointment. I knew josh fairly well. We used to be close friends when we were younger but we grew apart. His long blond hair covered his eyes and would get in the way when he played basketball. He has light blue eyes that can dazzle almost anyone and of course he's the class clown.

"Hey faith, it's been awhile. How you been doing?" He sat down in the seat closet to the aisle.

"Good, how 'bout you?" He smiled brightly.

"Good, I got that scholarship for B.Y.U you always said I would get."

"Ha! See I told you." We laughed and I felt strangely…really comfortable.

"Hey you know what we should hang out sometime."

"Yeah that sounds like fun. Oh do you know Brooke Jannak?"

"Yeah she's an old friend."

"Good were having a movie night tonight. You could join us if you want to?" I smiled trying to encourage him.

"Sure that sounds like fun. Where should I meet you?" I scrawled down my address on a sticky note and handed it to him.

"It starts at 6:00. Snacks aren't provided sorry." He laughed softly.

"That's ok, and thanks I'll be there." He stared at me until Mr. Johansson called us back to attention.

As we were introduced to the new project we would work on together we kept quite but once given time to work we talked up a storm. It all had to come to an end eventually though.

"Faith Christianson," I stopped laughing to look up at Mr. Johansson's tired out eyes.

"Yes?"

"Get your things you're leaving early today." I collected the project guide and my planning guides and slid them into my binder.

"Bye josh, see you tonight."

"See you later," he smiled trying to hide…disappointment? Guess he was having a really good time. I walked to the front while sliding my binder into my backpack.

"Have a good day Faith and make sure you have all your supplies in class by next Friday." He smiled making his laugh wrinkles appear. I smiled back at him.

"I will bye." I walked out of the classroom stealing a glance at Luke. I put my hood up as it started to rain and ran to the office.

I sat down in the computer chair just after getting back from the doctor's. "Thanks for the food mom!" I called down the stairs.

"Your welcome, sweetie. I'll be in the office," she yelled back.

After my doctor's appointments, my mom always gets me McDonald's. I turned my computer on and logged into my Email account. I immediately went looking for my friend Carissa's story that was going too published by 'Little Wonders'. I was excited for her and surprised as well. I knew she loved to write but I never knew she wanted to be a serious author. As I finally came to it something else caught my eye. An email that was from… Sarah Hamilton? My excitement started to grow as I realized it was the woman I had sent an essay to get a scholarship for B.Y.U. I quickly double clicked the email. It read:

Faith Jones,

I am Sarah Hamilton. Part of the B.Y.U. alumni. I am to inform you that out of 117 students who applied for this scholarship you are the one we are proud to present $30,000 to. We are glad that you have considered B.Y.U. as an option for your professional education. If you accept I would like to meet you in person to officially award you this honor.

Sarah Hamilton

I jumped out of my chair in excitement, giving out of screech of glee.

"Mom! Mom! You'll never guess who emailed me!" I called running down the stairs to her office. I stood breathless in her doorway.

"Who honey?" she asked looking more interested in her work.

"Sarah Hamilton," I laughed.

"Who is that sweetie?"

"The woman who's giving me a 30,000$ dollar scholarship to go to B.Y.U." I said casually, but secretly bursting inside with excitement. She finally looked up while taking off her glasses. She smiled, surprising me.

"That's GREAT!" She jumped up and gave me a hug. I just laughed. We danced around the room in excitement until I heard my dad call.

"HEY! Anyone home?" He laughed.

"Were in here dad! Guess what?" He appeared in the door.

"I got an e-mail from Sarah Hamilton." I laughed getting over ecstatic again.

"Oh is that the woman from B.Y.U. alumni."

"Yes, I got the scholarship!"

"That's great! I'm so proud of you." He smiled walking somewhere unknown.

"Well honey," I turned back towards her. "I have to get back to work. I love you."

"I love you to mom." I walked out of the room less excited but still had a huge smile on my face.

Tada here's the third chapter. Please review if you have any comments.

Stars


	4. Chapter 4 Redone Innerturmoil

Chapter 4 redone

As I was listening to the pop of the corn in the popcorn I was filled with excitement to tell Brooke about my scholarship. It was around 6:00 when I heard the doorbell rang. I ran from the counter to the front door.

"Coming," I opened the door and was surprised to see Josh standing in the doorway. "Hi josh, you're early." I smiled.

"Yeah well I figured, since I was bored to death, I would come early. Is Brooke here yet?" He asked walking in as I stepped aside.

"No, I haven't even chosen a movie yet."

"Oh, I could choose it. I actually brought some movies." He raised his hand and I finally realized them in the small grocery bag.

"Oh, sure go ahead. Do you still remember you're way around?" I asked hoping I could get to the popcorn before it burned.

"Yeah, that's the living room right?" He pointed to the white double doors that were closed.

"Yeah but you can't go in yet. I kind of have a surprise." I smiled devilishly.

"Sure, ok." I heard some more pops.

"Could you hold on a sec.?" He nodded and I ran to the kitchen. I opened the microwave just in time. I pulled the popcorn out and set it on the counter. I turned around to find Josh standing there laughing.

"What?"

"Nothing," he replied in between laughs.

"Fine, so what movie are we watching?"

"Either, the Day after Tomorrow, or the Island."

"Wow, you sure are a doomsday kind of person." I laughed, and the conversation went on until the door dell rang again. I walked to the door knowing Brooke would let herself in. Of course I was right.

"Hey Brooke," I called walking to the hallway. I found her standing in the hall her eyes red and puffy, tears streaking her face. I immediately started to worry and walked rushed towards her.

"Oh my gosh, Brooke what's wrong?" I walked her to the living room and sat her down on the couch, ignoring the big surprise I had for them: a new TV.

"He's…he's gone. My dad he's gone."

"What? Did he leave?"

"Yes… they had a fight and he…he left," she sobbed it out in a whisper. I held her rocking her back and forth. I shushed her and rubbed her hair soothingly. Someone cleared there throat. I looked up.

"Should I leave?" Josh asked from the doorway.

"No it's fine but could you go in the kitchen for awhile?" He nodded and walked off.

"It's going to be ok Brooke. You're going to stay at my house tonight, ok?" I felt her nod under my hand.

"Ok why don't we go on up to my room and get you in some pajamas."

"Ok," she sobbed out quietly. We stood up and I lead her to the stairs keeping my arm around her shoulder.

"Do you want to take a shower?" She nodded again.

"Ok I'm going to go shoo Josh so you can get in the shower and I'll be right back, ok?"

"Ok," she wiped her red eyes walking into the bathroom. I walked down stairs taking a deep breath knowing it might be a long night. I walked into the kitchen to find josh sitting at the counter.

"Hey josh, I think you should go home. Sorry, it's just…she's had a long day. You can come over next Friday. I'll see you at school on Monday."

"Its ok, tell her I hope it all gets better for her. See you on Monday." He smiled and starting walking to the door. I just stared after him. Once I heard the door click closed I headed back up stairs to my room. I sat on my bed doing science homework until she came out in my purple silk pajamas.

"Do you feel better?" She nodded giving me a weak smile.

"Thanks Faith, I owe you one." I smiled warmly as she rung her hair in a towel.

"No you don't, I owe you. This is my one." I got up and gave her a hug.

"Hey I'm going to go find something to eat ok?" She tried to smile again but didn't fool me.

"Brooke, you don't need to try and be strong right now. It's ok." Her smile faded. Her eyes went from worry to pain in a second.

"It's just I never thought it was that bad…I…I just…don't know what I'm going to do, and it scares me." Her eyes started to water. I wrapped her in a tight hug as the tears started to fall, yet again. I sat her down on the bed and held her close. It hurt me to see her in so much pain. I felt her warm hair drip down my shoulder along with her cool tears. I felt so much sympathy for her it hurt and I didn't even know what to say.

We sat there for who knows how long and she cried her heart out.

"Thank you faith, you really didn't have to do that for me." She said after wiping the tears away from her cheeks.

"Yes I did. You did it for me. Why shouldn't I do it for you? Brooke you're my best friend, and I hate seeing you this way. That's why this weekend were going somewhere fun. Sound good?" She looked up at me and I smiled.

"Sounds good," she smiled back, letting me know she would be ok…sooner or later.

Well here's another chapter. Hope you people's like it. Thanks,

Stars


	5. Chapter 5 Innerturmoil

Chapter 5

I woke up to the sound of the front door being closed. I walked to the front door and looked through the window to find my dad sliding into the car from out of the cool rain. He started the car and headed for work. I walked to the kitchen as the grogginess slowly wore off and the cold tile woke up my senses. Suddenly a thought came to me. Don't my parents leave together? I ran to my parent's room, to find my mom in bed sleeping.

"Mom," I whispered quietly.

"Yes, sweetie," she said still half asleep.

"Are you going to work today?"

"No, sweetie I'm going to take today off."

"Why," I questioned slightly concerned.

"I'll tell you later honey."

"Ok," and I backed out of the room slowly letting her go back to sleep. I walked back down the stairs and back into the kitchen to find Brooke munching on the bowl of cereal I had put out for myself.

"Good morning sunshine," I smiled.

"Good morning," she smiled back weakly. I felt a pang of hurt for her.

"So what fun things are we going to do today?" I asked while reaching for another bowl.

"Well depends on if it's raining or not," she said while munching on another bite of cereal.

"It's Seattle it's _always_ raining, isn't it?" She chuckled lightly.

"Very true, we could go to the movies, or the mall." I sighed deeply. Coming in second to my aunt's house, the mall is the worst place on earth.

"Ok let's do that we could go see a movie at the cinema there then go anywhere from there, besides I have the car today," I turned around and smiled mischievously at her.

"Faith, I know you despise the mall just as much as you do your aunt. We don't have to go." I sat down next to her and licked my spoon before starting to eat.

"Brooke, today is going to be fun. It doesn't matter that I don't like it. For today, pretend it's your birthday. How 'bout that?" She smiled at me and nodded, still half chewing on her stolen chocolate cereal.

"Good morning girls," I turned to find my mom walking down the stairs in her pink piglet pajamas. We both turned back to our bowls and laughed quietly.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing mom. So why aren't you going to work today," she faltered while reaching for her coffee mug.

"Oh," she looked over at Brooke.

"It's ok I know a private conversation when I see one," she smiled at me letting me know she was ok and left with her bowl in hands.

"Ok mom what's so important?" She sat down in the chair across from me and took a deep breath.

"Well sweetie, I'm going to get right to the point, I'm going to an orphanage today."

"Why," I asked majorly confused.

"Well here's the thing sweetie, I can't have kids anymore and me and your father think it might be nice for you to have a younger sibling." I was about to blow up when she said, "Sweetie just relax, were not going to adopt anyone unless you like them, so today when you get back there will be a six year old girl named Clara here. She's going to live in the guest room and the trial time is a month, ok?" I was breathless and couldn't make out words let alone a vowel. She stared at me looking unsurprised at my reaction. I stared back at her until I could make out real words.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Well it was awhile ago when we decided we would actually do it, and you just had so much on your plate we didn't want you worrying about anything else." She smiled warmly…something you didn't see that often. I was grateful for that one smile though.

"Ok just one condition." She smiled with joy that I wasn't to unhappy about it.

"Ok what condition?"

"My bathroom, is she getting the guest bathroom?"

"Yes sweetie," she sighed.

"Good oh and she's not allowed in my room unless I'm home, or you go in with her." She nodded understanding. Loads of personal stuff is in that room, so no way was she going to get into it. She stood up and kissed my hair.

"Thank you so much sweetie."

"Your welcome mom, does this mean me and Brooke don't get the car today?"

"Actually, not _the_ car but _a_ car." I looked at her confused.

"Ok, just follow me." She said walking in the direction of the garage. We walked past the living room were Brooke was relaxing.

"Brooke, you might want to see this too," my mom called behind her. I soon heard the thudding of Brooke's footsteps behind me. My mom turned the corner and opened the white door to the dark garage. I couldn't see a thing until I heard the click of the light switch and the bright yellow light shining throughout the room. I gasped in slight confusion and slight joy at what was sitting in front of me.

"What is this," I asked running my hand over the smooth black paint of a '89 Mustang.

"Well…it _was_ going to be a birthday present," I quickly looked at her to make sure she was serious. She looked completely serious but with a smile. She also looked like she had more to say, so I kept my squeals of joy to a minimum.

"But, we figured we would give it to you as a graduation present, _but_ again we changed our minds and figured we would give it to you after we told you just to make things lighter." She threw me the keys and I caught them mid air. I was overfilled with joy and it wasn't even funny how excited I was to drive it.

"Your dad was supposed to be here too, but since you're going somewhere today and I need the car I might as well give it to you now." I finally yelled out in joy. I did a 360 around it while smoothing my hand over the detailing. The back window had a sticker on it and when I got around to the back I saw it clearly. My design… well it's a heart in a shape I designed myself. It was in a shady blue color with light sparkles that made the shape stand out more. I rubbed my hand over it and smiled. I kept going until I came to another part of the car that surprised me: the license plate. It sounds weird but it really was sweet: _luvuwitalour _then a small heart. It brought small tears to my eyes even though it was kind of cheesy. I finally looked up to find Brooke and my mom smiling at me.

"Ok time for a drive," I said opening the driver's door. The seats were black leather, the radio system was a silver color, and the steering wheel had a red bow on it covering the blue Ford insignia. I jumped up and down in my seat as they slid in. As soon as the doors were closed I was speeding down the road. The joy filling inside me boiled as I ran the smooth leather off the steering wheel under my hand for the first time. I sped along the road feeling like life couldn't get any better. We all laughed as the houses sped by and we drove along the road listening to the radio. I looked back at Brooke to see her smile even wider and my mother just as happy as she was when I told her, I didn't mind a little sister. I wish I could feel like that all the time, but somewhere inside of me said that it would have to end sometime. I just didn't want that end to come to soon.

This is the brand new chapter. Written after major changes were made to the rest of the story. Thanks to 'Icabod Kidney'. I'd like to give her a huge round of applause for being my beta. Thanks to everyone,

Stars


End file.
